Best Days of Your Life
by GilmoreGirlsGirl
Summary: I'll be there in the back of your mind. From the day we met to the very last night. And it's just too bad you've already had the best days. The best days of your life.


**Best Days of Your Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh, and this is AU, but not supper extreme AU

The song is by Kellie Pickler, if you haven't heard it.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to you making me cry**_

_**And it's just too bad you're already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life**_

_"Seriously though, I don't know anyone else here. I'm so glad you ended up at the same school." Tristan told his cousin, Logan. He had planned on going to Europe with a bunch of his friends from military school after graduation, but his parents insisted he attend Yale right away._

_"You'll have friends in no time. My roommates are cool."_

_"It sucks that you're in a triple though. Thank God I got a single."_

_"Colin and Finn don't seem like crappy roommates though." Logan said. But Tristan didn't hear him. He was too busy looking a girl. One who looked very familiar._

_Logan noticed where his gaze was directed. "Oh, you noticed Rory. Finn and I met her yesterday. She seems cool. And she's definitely hot."_

_"Mary." Tristan whispered to himself._

_"No, Dude, her name's Rory. Did you not just hear me? I met her yesterday. Here, come on. I'll introduce you." Logan said as he headed toward her. "Rory! Hey! What's up?"_

_"Logan, hey! How are you?"_

_Logan didn't get a chance to answer before she spotted Tristan._

_"Tristan?" Rory said. _

_"Hey Mary." All the sudden he was overwhelmed with a need to wrap his arms around her and tell her he would never leave her again._

_**Ain't it a shame**_

_**A shame that every time you hear my name**_

_**Brought up in a casual conversation**_

_**You can't think straight?**_

"Did you hear what happened to Paris Gellar?" Tristan heard Logan ask.

"No, Dude, I haven't heard her name in a while." Tristan responded without looking up from his newspaper.

"Well Louise told me she moved to New York. I guess she got offered some bigwig job at some medical technology place. It's weird isn't it? How we've all been out of school for three years and she's the only one doing as well as we all thought we would be doing?"

"Yeah, I guess. But that's great for her." Tristan said while thinking of his own career. It wasn't that he didn't have a good job – he was an architect, and a pretty good one, too – but he wasn't designing anything important. The biggest thing he had done lately was an office building downtown. And while it was still a great job, and it got him a lot of publicity, he wanted to be designing important things. Like hospitals and museums and things that would be around forever.

"I mean, Finn's still just goofing around, not that he minds it or anything. And even though Colin and Stephanie have a kid, Colin is still just working at his dad's office. Maddie even got a real job. And Louise is still just modeling for magazines and stuff. And Rory, well she's on track to be the next Christiane Amanpour, but even she hasn't hit it big yet. I mean, you and I can't even afford our own apartments!" Logan said.

"Yeah." Tristan didn't know what else to say. He hadn't thought about Rory in a month or two, but that didn't make hearing her name any easier. He still didn't know why he had screwed everything up. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he'd been thinking that night. "Um, I think I'm going to go for a run. I'll be home later." He said to Logan as he got up and grabbed his Ipod.

_"Hey Mare, wanna go grab some coffee?" Tristan stood outside her dorm room. He had come over to work on a project with Paris, but when Rory answered he just wanted to spend time with her._

_"Um, sure. I can take a break." Rory said as she got up and grabbed her sweater. "Just let me find my shoes…" She said as she wondered into the kitchen._

_"You are so strange. But it's cute." He said. Hoping she didn't hear the second part. He hadn't meant to say that out loud._

_"Okay, ready. I'll race ya!" Rory said as she sped past him through the door. "Come on!" She yelled._

_"Oh, no you didn't!" Tristan yelled as he ran after her._

_Tristan stood in line for coffee while Rory got them a table. He kept wanting to turn around and smile at her._

_"Here ya go." Tristan set the coffee down in front of her and she grabbed it immediately. _

_"It's so cold out here! You could've warned me!" She scolded him while the sipped their coffees._

_"Here, take my jacket. I like the cold." He handed it to her._

_"Thank you." He could have sworn she wanted to kiss him then._

_He kept his arm around her while he walked her back to her dorm to keep her warm. Once they got back she unlocked the door to let them both in._

_"Oh, here, you can have your jacket back now." Rory said as she started to take it off. He didn't want her to, he liked the way she looked in his clothes._

_"Thanks." He said as he went over to help her out of it._

_He stood in front of her and put his hands on the shoulders of his jacket to slowly take it off of her. He wanted to be close to her. He hadn't stopped thinking about her in weeks. Ever since he and Logan ran into her on Freshman move-in day. Since then he had spent all of his time either with her or thinking about her. They had become good friends so quickly again._

_All the sudden he just decided to go for it. He leaned in and then hesitated. If she moved away, he was going to try to stop thinking about her. But she leaned in, and he kissed her. He wrapped his jacket tight around her and held her close. Her hands were exploring his back and he felt like he was on cloud nine. _

_She pulled back and looked at him questioningly. He answered by kissing her again._

_Right then Paris walked through the door and the pulled apart._

_"Oh, Tristan, I was about to call you. Are you ready to work on that project?" She asked, while giving Rory and 'I know what you were just doing' look._

_"Um, yeah."_

_The rest of the day Rory kept sneaking looks and Tristan while he and Paris worked on their assignment. And every time, he caught her looking because he couldn't stop smiling at her. He could feel that his was going to be a good thing._

_**And ain't it sad**_

_**You can't forget about what we had**_

_**Take a look at her and do you like what you see**_

_**Or do you wish it was me?**_

Tristan didn't hear the ringing over his music at first, but he finally pulled his headphones out and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Tristan? Where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago! How could you embarrass me in front of my parents like this?" He heard Summer's voice yell through the phone at him. He silently cursed himself for not looking at the caller ID before he answered.

"Sorry, I went for a run and I guess I just lost track of time. I'll go home and shower. I'll be there soon." Even though he just wanted to keep running.

"You better be." Summer said and Tristan heard her slam the phone down.

Tristan didn't understand what had happened to them. They used to be so good together.

'Well obviously we were good together, why else would I leave Rory for her?' He asked himself under his breath.

_**I'll be there in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to the very last night**_

_**And it's just too bad you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life**_

Tristan had been thinking of Rory more and more lately. When he flipped through the channels on the T.V. he would stop when he saw a show she used to watch. He started buying groceries that she liked. He knew Logan noticed what was going on, and he was glad he didn't ask about it.

But Tristan knew he couldn't keep lying to Summer. He wasn't happy with her. He missed Rory. He knew the chances of Rory ever talking to him again were slim to nothing, but he just wanted to know what was going on in her life. He just wanted to hold her hand again. He regretted everything that had happened with Summer and wished he could take it all back. But he knew Rory would never forgive him.

_**And does she know**_

_**Know about the times you used to hold me**_

_**Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me**_

_**I'd be the only one?**_

_Tristan couldn't be happier. He had spent the last 6 months with Rory as his girlfriend. Everything was going perfectly. She had even started to spend the night every so often._

_And tonight was one of those nights. They were laying in Tristan's twin sized bed, so they were practically right on top of each other. And Tristan wouldn't have it any other way. He had his arms wrapped around her and he was thinking about their time in high school before he was sent away. He had wanted her so badly, and he hadn't known how to go about it. He was so glad he hadn't ruined things forever._

_"Hey Ror? Why do you watch this crap?" He asked her, interrupting her show._

_"Because it's not crap." She said, looking up at him._

_"Hey Ror?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around her._

_"I love you, too." She said smiling._

_Tristan couldn't get any happier. _

_**I heard about**_

_**Yeah, someone told me once when you were out**_

_**She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me**_

_**Ain't jealousy funny?**_

"You know this doesn't make up for showing up to dinner late, right?" Summer said in a rather unpleasant tone.

"Yes I know that. But you can't stay mad at me forever." Tristan thought back to days earlier in the year when they both would have been using flirtatious tones in stead of sounding like they were making a business agreement.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." There was no joking in her voice. "So why was that run so important that it made you miss dinner?"

"Nothing, just something Logan said. About how none of my college buddies have really made it big."

"Well you're doing fine. And I think I heard something about Paris Gellar getting a big promotion." He hated the way she said Paris' name with disgust. He hated how Summer couldn't understand that they had all matured at Yale.

"I don't understand why you don't like her. I really think you should give her a chance. And the rest of my friends. Colin and Finn think you hate them."

"I do hate them." Summer said matter-of-factly

"How could you possibly hate them?" Tristan just couldn't understand how she didn't like his college friends. She was always so cold when they all got together. He knew she didn't like Paris in high school, but her and Tristan had rekindled their friendship in college, and she was important to him now.

"Because, they're all friends with _her_." He knew she meant Rory.

"You have to stop hating her. She's not a bad person."  
"Yeah right. Tristan, I don't know how you ever dated her. She's not attractive, she's such a nerd. She's no fun at all. I don't know what you were thinking." Her voice was starting to gain volume, and Tristan realized the other people sitting near them in the restaurant start to stare.

"Summer, people are staring. We can talk about his later." He warned her. But when she continued, he remembered that he didn't wear the pants in the relationship.

"No. You wasted your time with her. It's a good thing you stopped talking to her. She's a slut." Tristan couldn't help but wonder what went on in Summer's head. She knew that Rory had dumped Tristan when she caught them together, but for some reason, Summer just didn't accept that. She thought that Tristan had chosen her.

_**'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to the very last night**_

_**And it's just too bad you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your**_

_"Rory! Hurry up! I wanna get on the road soon" Tristan yelled into the next room. They had moved in together senior year. It had been a great year, and now they were about to be on their way to Stars Hollow for the graduation party Lorelai was throwing Rory._

_"I'm hurrying! Call Logan and Finn and see if they're on their way here yet so we can leave right when I'm ready. I think Steph and Paris and meeting us there."_

_"Mare, they're already here. That's why I'm rushing you." Tristan said as he walked into their bedroom. He could see Rory thought the bathroom door doing her hair. She was just wearing her bra and panties, and matching set Tristan had bought her for their three year anniversary, and she looked sexy as ever. He looked at the clock. They had time._

_"Ror, come her a sec, I think I'm going to change my tie."_

_"To which one?" She asked, walking past him over to his tie rack._

_He grabbed her as she walked by and picked her up. She squealed as he threw her on the bed._

_"Shh! Logan and Finn are in the other room!" He said, as she took of his pants._

_"Hmmm, so you mean don't do this?" She asked as she made several inappropriate noises while he got up to lock the door and came back and laid her down on the bed._

_**Life with me was a fairytale love**_

_**I was head over heals till you threw away us**_

_**And it's just too bad you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life**_

_"Summer, I don't have time for this today. I need to get home early." Tristan said to the girl sitting on his desk. _

_"Let's just go get one drink. I'll make it worth your while. I promise." Summer said to Tristan, standing up and trying to pull him up with her._

_"Okay, one drink. But really, I have to be home early." Tristan reluctantly agreed. He didn't know why he was doing this to Rory._

_Once they got to the bar, Tristan lost track of time. He had a couple more drinks than he planned, and was too drunk to drive._

_'Rory is going to kill me.' He thought._

_"Summer, I have to get home. Can you drive me?"_

_"Are you sure you have to leave now? We're having so much fun!" Summer said, but agreed when she saw that he was going to be in a bad mood the rest of the night if she didn't take him home. "Fine, let's go."_

_Tristan was walking with his arm around Summer to support himself trying to figure out what he was going to tell Rory when he heard his name._

_"Tristan? Is that you?" He turned around to see Maddie. "Tristan? What are you doing here? It's Rory's birthday! Summer, seriously?" She said when she saw who he was with._

_Tristan was about to make something up when he saw her. Rory was there, with Louise and Paris and her mother. Then he figured it out. Maddie was with them. She had called them when he hadn't shown up. He had to get out of there before she saw him._

_"Tristan?" Too late. _

_"Rory, look, I can explain!" He said as she ran away. He tried to run after he but fell flat on his face. He didn't even bother trying to get up. He was too intoxicated, and he knew she would never forgive him. He started crying right there, in the middle of the club._

_**I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family**_

_**Live out my dreams with someone new**_

_**But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater**_

_**So I've got my pride and she's got you**_

Tristan and Summer were laying in his bed. He was pretending to sleep so she wouldn't try to talk to him. She had been annoying him more and more since that night at dinner where she freaked out.

"Tristan? You awake?" Summer asked.

'Damn, is she really going to wake me up to talk? I don't like talking to her while I'm awake, does she really think I want to talk to her when I'm sleeping?' Tristan thought to himself before turning around to face her.

"Yeah, is this important?" He didn't really bother hiding his indifference lately.

"I need to tell you something," she looked at him as if looking for an answer. He nodded. "I'm pregnant. And I think we should get married."

Tristan didn't know what to say. They hadn't had sex in weeks. Either she was stupider than he thought and it took her two and a half months to figure out she was pregnant, or she's known for a while and hasn't told him.

"How long have you known?" He didn't really care, he just kind of wanted to avoid the 'getting married' part of the conversation.

"Almost a month. I didn't know how I should tell you. You've been kind of distant lately. But I think it's the best thing for the baby if we get married." She wasn't going to let him go back to sleep.

Tristan sat up, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm thirsty." He knew it was a lame excuse, but he needed to get out of that room.

Tristan walked out of his bedroom and found Logan in their kitchen.

"Bro, you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." Logan stood up as Tristan walked toward him.

"Summer's pregnant. Can I borrow your phone? I don't want to go back in there and get mine."

"Sure." Logan handed him the phone and Tristan dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Paris? It's Tristan."

"Tristan, what's wrong? It's one thirty in the morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize how late it was. I'll let you go." He felt bad for waking her up.

"No, it's okay, what's going on?"

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you on the new job. It sounds exciting. When do you start?" Tristan didn't really know why he had called her.

"Thank you. I start the Monday after next. But that's not really why you called. And if it is, there's seriously something wrong with your head."

"Summer's pregnant. And she wants to get married."

"Oh. Wow. Tristan, I don't-" He didn't even let her finish before he asked the question he had really called to ask.

"How's Rory?"

_**'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to you making me cry**_

_**And it's just too bad you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life**_

_**Of your life, oh, oh yeah**_

_**You're gonna think of me**_

_**You're gonna think of me in your life**_

_**Oh, oh yeah**_

_**It's a shame, it's a shame**_

_**it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, tell me what you think – good or bad.

I'm not sure if I'm going to leave this a Oneshot or continue this.

If I did continue, it would probably end up being a Trory,

So let me know if you think should continue or not!

Reviews = Love

Oh, and please excuse crappy grammar and punctuation, I wrote this in like 2 and a half hours.


End file.
